


Romantic at Heart

by accidental_zombie



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheripha was a romantic at heart, and an optimist.  It was that optimism that saw her creeping into Wylfred’s tent one night, and another, and another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=electric_butterfly).



Cheripha was a romantic at heart. She dreamed of finding her one true love, someone to hold her in his arms until the end of her days. She was not much of a realist, for her life as an assassin was a sharp contrast to her desires. Wylfred had told her as much, saying that such romantic notions were best kept to her dreams in the privacy of her own chambers. But Cheripha was also an optimist, despite everything she had seen and done in her young life. It was that optimism that kept her at Wylfred’s side, even when he seem determined to be rid of her. And that very same optimism saw her creeping into Wylfred’s tent one night, and another, and another, determined to act on her feelings for the brooding swordsman. 

The cover of night seemed to blunt Wylfred’s acerbic manner, the darkness inside his tent concealing their faces and bodies. And the quietness! All was done wordlessly; even low moans were muted lest any sound wake their companions in the other tents, one of whom was Cheripha’s own father. They had to rely on touch to convey their desires, but even that was hindered, as they all often slept in full armor, save any metal pieces. Yet Cheripha found that she liked wearing her leather gloves as she touched both Wylfred's clothing and skin. It felt muted, as if in a dream, but the familiar scent and well worn fit around her fingers and palms kept her anchored in the moment. Wylfred seemed to appreciate it as well, the rough draw of the gloves across his skin made him gasp and arch up into her touch. While he reached his naked hand between her legs, she kept her gloves on as she stroked his cock. The disconnect and the sensations brought on by her gloved hand (for the both of them) added to the quickness of their passion. Most times it ended soon after they started, their pleasure white hot and sudden, like a star at its greatest light before extinguishing all at once.

They did not linger in each other’s arms once their breathing had calmed and their hearts began to take up their normal rhythm. Wylfred was not one for affection, not now, perhaps not ever. Even if he was, Cheripha would not want that here and now, not in the middle of a war, not in a tent pitched in the dirt and grass, not without words and light and patience. So when she left his tent after each of their trysts, she would return to her bedding and settle down to dream of a time when she would have all those things -- a room lit with candlelight, a soft bed with silken sheets and a lover who called her precious and dearest and meant it with all his heart. Sometimes she would dream it was Wylfred who held her close, his expression no longer sullen and dejected, with eyes that looked only at her and not to the skies (always searching for his winged adversary). 

But just as he had advised her, she kept those dreams to herself, dreams that kept her going through each battle and each death she delivered personally by way of her arrows. It was the one thing that she would never give up on and would see it happen, if she were not killed first. If she and Wylfred survived this war, perhaps she would tell him how she felt, even if it he was the one who wooed her in all her dreams. Only time would tell what it would be, if they both survived that long. And if it wasn’t to be Wylfred, Cheripha knew that her true love was out there somewhere, just waiting for her. So she kept herself alive and visited Wylfred in the night before setting down to dream, She was an optimist after all, and a romantic at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/1/14 eta: I was hoping to reread this a few more times to correct any mistakes or make improvements, but right now I sitting vigil over my 15 year old dog. I'm sorry if there are any errors or unpolished parts; if he makes a turnaround I'll be sure to come back to this work again.


End file.
